Everybody Needs Help
by ultamitblueyes
Summary: Draco's twin brothers try to help him with a habit he has but its useless. Hermione realizes he has been stabbing himself and tries to stop him but he won't stop. Can she help him before he kills himself?
1. Default Chapter

Dani: As ya'll know, or maybe some of you, I was going to post my angsty fic I wrote months ago. So here it is! This is one of my first fics so please go easy on me.  
  
Chapter 1-Malfoy Brothers  
  
16-year-old Draco Malfoy was on his bed, panting heavily after sticking his dagger in his wrist. There were scars all over his arms. Sticking the dagger in his arms had suddenly become a habit of his. It eased his anger from yelling at his Father or being cursed by him. He was just happy he hadn't cursed his little brothers who watched him every time he was cursed. Daeblano and Culliver were twins that Draco cared deeply for. Their silver- blue eyes appeared through the door and saw him slip his dagger into his wrist. They looked like Draco but spiked their hair rather than slide it back.  
  
"Draco you need to stop" Culliver said taking the dagger slowly out of Draco's upper arm.  
  
"You're scaring us" Culliver's two minute older twin Daeblano said sitting next to him.  
  
"We talked to dad after he cursed you" Culliver said putting the dagger on Draco's bedside table.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and looked down.  
  
"What did he say?" He groaned.  
  
Daeblano looked at the green oak door and Culliver looked out at the window watching the rain beat on the glass. Draco looked at Culliver then Daeblano.  
  
"Daeblano, Culliver, what did he say?" He asked again with anger in his voice.  
  
"He...well, He" Culliver stuttered.  
  
"He said that you deserve pain from not becoming an in-training Death Eater." Daeblano said.  
  
"I may not become a Death Eater but I'm still dark." Draco said putting on a white long-sleeve shirt. "Should've known he was mad at me because of that."  
  
"Don't worry, at least you won't see dad for the next ten months, you don't have to worry about being cursed." Culliver piped.  
  
"Yeah, but then pain won't leave me." Draco said putting on a cloak.  
  
"At least mum's taking us rather than dad." said Daeblano taking Draco's trunk to the door.  
  
Draco saw Daeblano trip over a lump under the carpet. Daeblano chuckled.  
  
"Why would you be laughing? You fell" Draco said helping him up.  
  
"It's funny because I took a trip and my arse hurts" Daeblano said rubbing his arse.  
  
"I don't get it." Draco confessed bringing his trunk down.  
  
"You need an update" Culliver said bringing his and Daeblano's trunk out of their room.  
  
"Well the train is leaving in an hour so we better get going" Draco said.  
  
He picked up Culliver and placed him on his shoulder, and Daeblano went under his arm.  
  
"What about the trunks?" Culliver said.  
  
"Don't worry they'll be on your head"  
  
Daeblano looked up. "I hope you're joking"  
  
"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not." Draco simply replied.  
  
"Oh Draco put your brothers down." Narcissa said as the three brothers approached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Yes mother." He put his brothers down and they rushed out the door.  
  
His mother was the only one in his family-aside from his brothers- that supported every decision he made. He was glad that three people cared about him. He wished more would, Pansy only wanted him for his money and reputation.  
  
"Oi, Draco? You in there?" Culliver waved his hand in Draco's face.  
  
He swatted it away and narrowed his eyes at his younger brother.  
  
"I was just wondering if you weren't in a trance 'cause the look on your face kind of freaked me out." He said.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, whistled and waited for his eagle owl to perch upon his shoulder. He stroked Horus' feathers as he walked out the corridor and into the kitchen. His mother was giving her twin boys a death hug. His younger brothers looked at him with the words 'help us!' written all over their faces. He tried very hard to not laugh.  
  
"Mother, they're not on the train yet." He said.  
  
She let got of her sons and sighed. "I know but, all of my boys are leaving..." She chocked on her sobs and wiped her tears off of her cheeks. "Well, I suppose it's time to go."  
  
The Malfoys walked into their overlarge chimney and yelled"Platform nine and three quarters!" and disappeared in the green smoke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tell me whatcha think! 


	2. Hermione and the Malfoy twins

Milocachica: Glad you like it! :)  
  
Lucky Santangelo: Everybody use to ask me that question, there is an explanation in chapter 6 or 5.  
  
freedome-rules: Thanks for the comment.  
  
Disclaimer: I know I forgot to say it in the last chappie but, I don't own H.P.  
  
Dani: Please don't post any flames,...If you ain't got anything nice to say then don't post.  
  
Shicora: Will you please stop being ghetto?  
  
Chapter 2-Hermione and the Malfoy twins  
  
Hermione Granger was almost sixteen. She was getting ready to leave for the Hogwarts express. She was made prefect last year and glad that Malfoy wasn't one. When she got her letter she cheered when she found out he wasn't one. Harry and Ron cheered with her when she told them.  
  
Hermione changed this summer. She got her hair straight and her ears pierced, even her navel. Ron couldn't take his eyes off of her went they left the beauty shop. She didn't like wearing make-up but now she wore them everyday. Her mother didn't like her wearing them because it might get to her head. Hermione thought she was crazy.  
  
"Hermione! Mrs. Weasley is here with Harry and Ron!" Her father called.  
  
"I'm coming!" She called back putting Crookshanks in his basket.  
  
"Ready to go?" She asked Crookshanks who meowed.  
  
Down the stairs Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a hug and said she looked beautiful. Ron and Harry's jaws fell open when they saw her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can't you guys stop letting your jaws fall?" She asked pushing their chins gently up.  
  
"Sorry, But you look..."Ron was looking for words to explain her.  
  
"Forget it," She giggled." Lets just go we might be late."  
  
"Yes ma'am" Harry said with a hint of sarcasm while picking up her trunk and loading it in the blue Toyota.  
  
The children ran through the barrier after waving good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny ran off somewhere while the trio looked for a compartment. Harry, Ron and Hermione found a compartment near the end of the train, glad that Malfoy was no where near them. They were getting sick of his taunting and brags.  
  
"Why do we always get the end?" Harry asked.  
  
"Maybe because we don't want Malfoy and his gorilla's to find us." Ron said chuckling with Harry.  
  
"Let's just hope you-know-who doesn't ruin or year" Hermione said.  
  
Ron and Harry fell silent.  
  
"Yeah, but you know he is after me." Harry said.  
  
"But we aren't going to let him kill you Harry, we were late last year, so that is why you were badly hurt." Hermione said.  
  
"Well if it wasn't for you Hermione I'd be dead right now," Harry said. "Thanks for saving my life, you too Ron."  
  
"Welcome" They said in unison.  
  
The door slid open reveling a pair of blonde twins.  
  
"Hello" They said.  
  
"We thought that this compartment was empty but it seems they're all full and we can't find our brother." One of them said.  
  
"Can we share this one with you guys?" The other asked.  
  
"Sure" Hermione said.  
  
They sat on either side of Hermione.  
  
"Who are you two?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm Daeblano" The one on the right said.  
  
"Culliver" The other said.  
  
"Cute names" Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks" They said in unison.  
  
The silence was bothering Hermione for a reason, those look like someone, but who?  
  
"You know you are very pretty" Daeblano said.  
  
"Thanks that is very sweet" Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Maybe our brother will like you" Culliver said.  
  
"Really?" Hermione said with a big grin.  
  
"Yeah he looks like us just 5 years older" Culliver said  
  
"DAEBLANO! CULLIVER! Where are you two?! It's me, Rosetta!" Called a voice from outside the compartment.  
  
"See ya!" They said and ran out the compartment.  
  
"I wonder who that brother is" Ron said munching on his chocolate frog.  
  
"Well he is in the sixth year, which is all we know." Hermione mentioned.  
  
"But they resemble somebody I just don't know who." Harry said thinking.  
  
"True" Hermione and Ron said.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Too much talking in this chapter .... 


	3. They're a Malfoy?

Dani: Lalala.oh hello, new chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: The author is J. K Rowling!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3-"They're a Malfoy?"  
  
"Did you see the new transfer student?" Ron asked clapping for the new Gryffindor.  
  
"No," Hermione said trying to find the twins.  
  
"Yeah I saw her, she is in Slytherin I believe, but she is kind of cute" Harry said looking for the girl. "Did you catch her name?"  
  
"No" Ron answered wondering what is wrong with his friends.  
  
"Oh," Harry said. "Least she is prettier than Pansy." He said chuckling.  
  
"There they are!" Hermione pointed at them.  
  
"Maybe I can find her in Potions," Harry said still looking at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said rolling her eyes and giving a frustrated groan.  
  
She saw them wave at her, she waved back. She still was wondering who they resembled. Her question was answered when Professor McGonagall called Daeblano's name.  
  
"Daeblano Malfoy"  
  
Her jaw fell. Ron's fell too and Harry snapped out of looking for the- pretty-slytherin and stared at Daeblano shocked.  
  
As any Malfoy, they were placed in Slytherin. Both hugged by their big brother.  
  
"They're a Malfoy? They acted more _not_ like a Malfoy!" Hermione said in outrage.  
  
"Maybe they don't like being like their big brother and parents" Harry said.  
  
"Maybe" She groaned and placed her forehead in her hand.  
  
"What's up with you?" Ron asked.  
  
"More Malfoy's" Harry said as if he read her mind.  
  
"Oh" Ron said and filled his plate with food.  
  
"Well when you meet someone you have to know their last name" said Ron.  
  
Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table, Daeblano was talking to Draco and pointed at her and Malfoy was smiling but when he looked up to see her he frowned in disgust.  
  
'Well I never!' Hermione said to herself glaring at him then rolled her eyes, but Hermione found him a little...cute.  
  
His gray eyes were turning a little silver-blue color and his hair was the same, his chin was being held by his knuckles, which made him look a little bit cool. But Hermione ignored the fact that he was cute and cool, because he called her a mudblood ever since their second year here. So she started eating when the food that had just appeared infront of her. Her anger grew as she ate and Ron couldn't help notice.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" He asked ignoring his chicken legs.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked gulping down her potato.  
  
"Your knuckles are turning white and you have an upset look on you face." He pointed out.  
  
"Wha-" She looked at her knuckled and saw they were turning white and whiter and she gripped the fork and knife tighter. She let go of the silverware and looked at him." I guess I'm just a little scared about failing this year." She whispered.  
  
"Hermione, a-are you okay?" Ron asked placing a hand on her forehead.  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she swatted away his hand. He chuckled and went back to his food. Hermione looked at the Malfoy twins every now and then. She didn't want to believe that they were one. He sighed and hoped that they wouldn't call her names through this year.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kinda short I know. 


	4. His habit

I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Chapter 4- A habit  
  
It has only been two days and the teachers are giving out homework. In the Slytherin common room, Daeblano was leaning against a wall watching his twin do his homework.  
  
"How can you do your homework when you know that it is due next week?" He asked.  
  
"I don't want to do it this weekend and I want to become a prefect like Hermione" Culliver said.  
  
"Let's talk about something else. Like how are we going to get Draco to stop stabbing himself with that dagger?"  
  
Culliver looked up from his work and sat the quill down.  
  
"Let's face it, it has become a habit of his" Culliver said. "But we may...nah it won't work."  
  
"What won't work? You have to tell me, I don't want our brother to die!" Daeblano said.  
  
"He isn't going to die. I was thinking why not get a girl to get him to stop but he isn't a good friend type" Cull said.  
  
"Oh yeah, well why not look in his journal and he'll explain why this has become a habit of his." Daeblano said.  
  
Cull looked at Daeblano with pity.  
  
"You really have a short term memory Dae; we peaked at it this summer!"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
They never noticed that Draco walked in crossing his arms on the couch.  
  
"Well I forgot, what did he write? Who did he like?" Dae stopped when Draco shot him a dark look.  
  
Dae gave a weak smile and took a step back.  
  
"Maybe Hermione or what-ever-her-name-is will change him, I think he wrote that he liked her in his journal"  
  
Dae was motioning Cull to stop but all he could do was ask "What?"  
  
Dae nodded at Draco who was above Culliver with a look of disgust and anger. Culliver lifted his head slowly until his face was in front of Draco's. "Uh-oh" He gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
He tried to get up and but Draco held onto the hood of his robes.  
  
"Peaking in my journal again have you?" He asked them both.  
  
They nodded slowly.  
  
"Can I see that notebook for a minute Cull?" Draco said pointing at the leather notebook.  
  
Cull shakily handed the book to Draco who whacked it on the side of his head.  
  
"OW!" Culliver yelped. "Good thing I wasn't writing a novel."  
  
"Your turn Dae" Draco said.  
  
Dae squeaked and ran. Draco chased Daeblano across the common room knocking down book, chairs and other Slytherins. Dae tried to run up the stairs but Draco caught he foot and dragged him down.  
  
"Please don't hurt me!" Dae pleaded.  
  
"I'm not" Draco said.  
  
Daeblano sighed in relief but felt a notebook hit him in the back of his head.  
  
"OW! You said you weren't going to hit me!" Daeblano hollered  
  
"I did? Sorry, I thought you could handle the pain"  
  
"If you guys look in my journal again I'll give you twice the pain" He said and walked up the stairs to his dorm.  
  
"We need a new idea" Culliver said.  
  
*In the Dorm*  
  
Draco took his dagger out of his trunk and stabbed it in his arm. He was frustrated and a little angry at his brothers. He bit his lip and held back the tears from the pain. After stabbing his arm three times, he put it back in his trunk. He sat there breathing more heavily than ever. He wanted to stop this habit but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't blame his brothers for looking in his journal; they were only trying to find a way to stop this.  
  
"There is nothing they can do" He said to himself.  
  
He sat on the bed thinking.  
  
*First Year Boys Dorm*  
  
"I totally forgot what we read in his journal" Daeblano said lying on his four-poster.  
  
"Hey, maybe we can get Hermione with Draco, and she might turn him around!" Dae's idea sounded stupid to Cull.  
  
"Sure then when he finds out we hooked him up with Hermione then he'll kill us." Culliver said.  
  
"Oh, Yeah but we will give him a favor."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Hermione could stop him from killing himself!"  
  
"Draco doesn't want to stop, it is his habit, let him decide."  
  
"I don't want him to die Cull"  
  
"I know but... there is nothing we can do."  
  
Culliver thought for a moment.  
  
"Most likely there is no way we can stop him, what can we do?" Dae said walked in to the window.  
  
"I remember the girls he wrote in his diary" Culliver mumbled to himself.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Dae asked himself.  
  
"Pansy, Millicent, and Hermione, hmmm......... he wrote some sort of poem. What was it?" Cull asked himself.  
  
He snapped his fingers and remembered.  
  
"We could send Draco's poem to Hermione!" He said.  
  
"Wait! I have an idea, we could send Draco's poem to Hermione!" Dae said sitting on his brother's four-poster.  
  
"I really hope you find a new twin." Culliver said.  
  
Dae rolled his eyes and said "Well, what is the poem?"  
  
"I don't quite remember it at the moment, but I'm tired, good-night and don't snore too loud this time." Culliver said pushing his brother out of his bed.  
  
Dae mocked his twin's words and crawled in his bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dani: Sheesh, I'd hate to have stabbing my arm as a habit, where the heck did that Idea come from?  
  
Syaoronsangel: Glad you like how it's going, I know, I don't even know any author who wrote that Malfoy has twin brothers.  
  
Darkmoon-on-dragonwings: Glad you think it's very original, a lot of people use to say that.  
  
And my fans for hatred then love, please be patient, I'm having a writers block on that story... 


	5. Her Dream and His Need

I don't own Harry Potter!!  
  
Chapter 5-Her Dream and His need  
  
Hermione was tossing and turning from her dream. She was so sweaty she looked like she was running.  
  
Dream: Hermione was running from a laughing voice, a cold high-pitched voice.  
  
"You'll never reach him!! HAHA!"  
  
Who was it? Who was she trying to reach? She kept on running and soon saw a person, on the floor with blood all over them. She stopped in her tracks and leaned against the wall panting. After a blink a hooded man was in front of her. She couldn't see his face; all she could see was his bloody hands touching hers. She pulled her hand out of his grasp. The figure fell to the ground. She gently took the hood off revealing.........Malfoy. She gasped as he laid there eyes blank. She continued to run. She felt something hot pierce her skin. She figured out what it was. A dagger was sinking deeper into her forearm. She screamed in pain. She fell to the floor holding her arm. Her right arm was badly bleeding. She bit her lip because of the pain. A hooded figure knelt down and took her arm. She felt cold lips kiss it. The cut was turning into a scar. The hooded figure looked up at her, Draco's cold silver-blue eyes shot into hers. His lips were locked onto hers. It was short, and quick. He held her head and whispered "Help me."  
  
Hermione shot her eyes open and looked around. She was in her dorm. She wiped her forehead with her sheet and whispered to herself.  
  
"What is wrong with Malfoy?"  
  
She was happy that it was only a dream and she tried to forget the question. She moved her right arm and hissed.  
  
"Ow" She muttered.  
  
She pulled her night gown's sleeve up her arm showing a scar on her forearm, the same one in her dream.  
  
She looked at her watch; it was only 3 in the morning. She hadn't fallen asleep of the rest of the night, she was too worried. Worried that she might have another terrifying dream.  
  
Hermione walked to the library looking for the Malfoy twins. She found them in the corner of the library.  
  
"Hi Culliver and Daeblano" She said placing her bag on the floor.  
  
"'Lo" The said in unison.  
  
"I have a question" She began while sitting down.  
  
"HE THREW IT IN!" The said pointing at each other.  
  
"Threw what in?"  
  
"Oh, never mind" They both said.  
  
"Anyway" She shook her head lightly. "Is your brother in trouble of something?"  
  
"Sort of," Dae said.  
  
"Pretty much." Culliver said.  
  
"Like?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Would stabbing himself count?" Cull asked.  
  
"Yes it would." Hermione blinked  
  
"How can he do that?" Hermione asked, she knew that cutting your wrist can kill you............  
  
"You're really asking that question?" Dae asked.  
  
"Don't you remember a spell that prevents that?" Culliver asked.  
  
"I've heard about it, it's a very complicated spell, only witch doctors know that spell." Hermione said trying to remember the name of the spell.  
  
"Since when do you care about our brother after what he has done to you all these years?" Dae said.  
  
"Dae!" Cull muttered at him so Hermione couldn't hear.  
  
"You know you're right, I shouldn't care what he does. Well I gotta get book for muggle studies. I'll see you two later. "She got up and kissed both their cheeks.  
  
Culliver blushed a deep shade of red. Dae blushed so dark his cheeks turned into the color or Ron's hair. She left them alone and ran into a girl.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! Wasn't looking." Hermione said.  
  
She looked at the girl, she was a Slytherin, the one Harry was trying to find for the past three days.  
  
"Oh it's ok, you're Hermione Granger right? The one Draco calls a mudblood."  
  
"Yeah that's me, old beaver-like mudblood" Hermione said looking down.  
  
"He is mean isn't he? He is a little jackass" The girl said. Hermione stared at her shocked a bit. No Slytherin would call him names; he was like the leader to them.  
  
"Um I haven't been able to get your name. You are.........?"  
  
"Krista Bourdeau, an outgoing, loud, friendly, outspoken, trouble-making Slytherin. Don't you know Harry Potter?" She said.  
  
"Yeah his is one of my friends."  
  
"I see, well I'll see you later Hermione." The Slytherin said walking further into the library.  
  
"Please call me Herm" Hermione called and went back to looking for the muggle studies book she needed.  
  
~Slytherin Common Room~  
  
Draco walked in the Slytherin common room looking for his little twin brothers.  
  
"Daeblano? Culliver?"  
  
He knew something suspicious was going on but didn't know why. Suddenly something brown fell on him and he heard indian yelling.  
  
"We got you now you Dragon!" The voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Dragon?"  
  
Daeblano lifted the brown cover and said "HA! Caught the silver-blue dragon"  
  
"Nope!" Draco yelled and grabbed Daeblano and put him in the brown blanket and carried him to his dorm.  
  
"Let me out Draco!" yelled Daeblano.  
  
Draco ignored what Daeblano had said and saw a big lump on his four poster bed; he knew it was Culliver so he slammed Daeblano on top of Culliver. There was a loud "ow!" and the twins revealed themselves rubbing their head.  
  
"You two are so silly" He said.  
  
They Malfoy brothers laughed, until Culliver asked "Why don't you have a girlfriend yet Draco?"  
  
They stopped laughing and Malfoy sat down in between to his little brothers then placed his forehead in his hands.  
  
"I don't know" He started "I just don't think that I can make a good relationship with girl, I mean," he stopped there and look at the twins and they had a continue look on their face and he continued.  
  
"I mean, I'm afraid to admit that I love her, then force her to do what I want and we could break up."  
  
The twins understood and said "Well think of a girl you could have a great relationship with"  
  
Draco shook his head no and said "I can't"  
  
Culliver pat his shoulder and said "Well, we hope you find someone you wanna spend the rest of your life."  
  
"But it could be Hermione" Dae said.  
  
Draco gave him a cold look.  
  
"She is a mudblood" Draco said.  
  
"So? She was worried about you today; she asked if you were in trouble. She no longer cared about you after Dae opened his big gigantic pathetic mouth." Culliver said.  
  
Draco looked up and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You need her Draco, before you die, she can help you with your problem." Dae said.  
  
The twins left without another word and let Draco sit there thinking about what his little brothers said.  
  
################  
  
Dani: How long have I been gone?*Shrugs*  
  
Syaoronsangel: I love the twins too, the twins sort of act like me.........  
  
Furvus Draconis: The story is humorous or the twins? Bleh.........but glad you like the story. 


	6. Unknown Reasons

Dani: Okay, explanation time, I've been gone for so long cuz I had projects due, and since it's spring break for me, I'll update a lot. Hooray!!! *sniff*  
  
Shicora: oh here we go again...  
  
Dani: I feel so loved!! Lol  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hp  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7-Unknown Reasons  
  
Hermione walked off to the Entrance Hall and found boys once again staring at her. She flipped her hair and winked making some boys follow her to the Gryffindor table. Some, well, plenty asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Some gave her flowers, chocolate, or a poem. Harry and Ron gave her a disgusted look when the boys were leaving.  
  
"What?" She asked sipping a little bit of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Are you happy every boy wants you to be their girlfriend?" Harry asked.  
  
"A little, yeah, I mean, yes," Hermione said grinning brightly.  
  
"We've lost her Harry" Ron said snickering.  
  
"You guys, I am turning sixteen tomorrow, this hairstyle, this make-up, it's like and early gift to me. You guys are jealous that boys are asking me out." Hermione said. "And every time you like a girl you hesitate to tell her, unlike Cedric. Remember what happened two years ago? When you hesitated to ask Cho out to the Yule Ball?"  
  
Harry blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
"And Ron," Herm getting started. "same year different girl. Don't hesitate to ask them something or talk to them. You're jealous that you can't ask. Harry, just tell Krista you like her."  
  
"Who?" He asked.  
  
"Krista Bourdeau, the girl who you've been keeping an eye on."  
  
"You know her name?" Harry asked smiling.  
  
"Yes, I bumped into her at the library. Come to think of it, she isn't like a Slytherin, a little. She really dislikes Malfoy."  
  
"Who doesn't?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry stuffed an apple in his mouth and got out of his seat.  
  
"Where are you going?" His friends asked in unison.  
  
"I'm not going to hesitate again. I am going to get to know her." Harry mumbled through his apple and took it out. "Where is she Hermy?"  
  
"I think she is still in the library"  
  
He waved to Hermione and Ron. But Herm wasn't looking; she was looking at Malfoy at the Slytherin table. He didn't looked troubled our anything, he looked like his usual self. Then why did he look completely helpless and troubled in her dream. Her Dreams were probably messing with her.  
  
"Hermione?" Someone called. "Hermione!"  
  
Hermione snapped out of her world and saw Ron wave a hand in her face.  
  
"Come back to our world Hermione" He said.  
  
"Sorry" Hermione said and saw Malfoy leave his seat. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Um... Hermione?" Ron said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Hermione saw the look on his face. He liked Hermione, he was just hesitating.  
  
"Um... You look great" He said.  
  
"Thanks" She said. She kissed his cheek and left him blushing red.  
  
Hermione was following Draco. He was going to charms a little early. She poked her head through the door. He placed his bag in front of the professor's desk.  
  
"Hi" She said.  
  
He looked at her, and then looked out the window.  
  
"What do you want Granger?" He said coldly.  
  
"I was wondering about something." She answered placing her bag in the chair seats away from his. "Do you hurt yourself or something?"  
  
"What makes you so concerned?" He asked.  
  
"Your brothers told me you've been stabbing yourself" She said.  
  
Malfoy faced her. "They told you?"  
  
"Yeah...and I" Hermione thought, she didn't want to tell him about her dreaming about him. "Never mind."  
  
"What?" He asked standing in front of her.  
  
"I said never mind"  
  
"Hermione!" He gave a frustrated sigh and gripped her arms firmly. "Just tell me."  
  
She noticed it. He called her by her first name.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked gently grabbing his arms  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, just tell me."  
  
"Did you just notice that you called me by my first name?"  
  
His grip loosened. He let her go and turned around.  
  
"Sorry, Granger"He spat.  
  
Hermione gave a frustrated sigh." Malfoy, what is your problem? For example, when somebody is trying to help you and turn them down."  
  
"It's my life, I decide how I act. But to tell you the truth, it is for an unknown reason." He said sitting down.  
  
"Malfoy, everything has an unknown reason, I have plenty ('so true' she said to herself), so what is the problem?" she asked about to sit in her seat.  
  
"Well..."He was about to speak until students started to come in.  
  
Hermione wanted to help him, for an unknown reason. Through out charms she couldn't take her eyes off of him.  
  
'Why can't he just open up to others? It's like, he is afraid of others hurting him.' Hermione blinked when they left class and he elbowed her out of the way. 'Is that the problem, he's afraid of every one else?' Hermione held her books tighter to her chest. 'I hope it isn't' Hermione walked up the stairs to get to her muggles studies class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dani: REVIEWSSS!!!!!!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Benji Girl: You love it? Aww...thank you  
  
Iamari: I know Hermione is a little out of character, was going to put that on the summary thing but I could fit it, I think everybody is a little OOC...  
  
rupy: ooh...the dying Draco part...I think he's going to, no, I'm getting this story mixed up with my other one. *clamps hand over mouth* I'm revealing a little too much...also here is the update you asked for  
  
Foghorn Siren: Yes it is, I'm hurt myself for writing such a sad story *slams mallet on head*  
  
Hp-Azn: I know, there are amazing, I'll read your story soon!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Dani: Sorry if this chapter is a little short. And another thing, I have no clue what I mean in some parts of this chapter SORRY!! I can't fix it since I forgot what I meant!! 


End file.
